


Right Where We Are

by spicehnoodles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, as i promised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicehnoodles/pseuds/spicehnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out his next-door neighbor that blasted music shamelessly was his ex-girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _— Behold, the humorous Bethyl fic (originally a one-shot) I promised, if you follow me on tumblr._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Story title from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud"._

"You whipped, sly motherfucker."

Daryl grunted when Merle dropped the other side of the couch. His arms strained in protest, but he ignored them. Without his brother's help, he pushed the couch to the wall.

Merle shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "The one time I give ya a chance to pick a place, ya pick the one where your damn bitch is at," he sneered. "Didn't y'all break up?"

The younger Dixon approached Merle until their faces were inches apart. "She ain't no damn bitch," he growled lowly.

The older Dixon merely smirked in response.

While Daryl began to unpack the boxes, Merle leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Do whatever the hell ya want, baby brother. Best remember that we only here for three weeks, then we skedaddle outta here nightfall, got it?"

Daryl paused for a moment and then nodded.

Merle stayed around for a bit, reluctantly helping Daryl unpack his belongings. This was the second time the Dixon brothers stayed at the same area but went their separate ways for a certain amount of time. This time, however, Daryl insisted on it.

Outside Daryl's apartment, Merle turned around to face his brother.

"Hey, if things don't work out with blondie again, I'll get ya another one. One that has huge jugs 'stead of the tiny pokers — "

_SLAM!_

—

Daryl stared at his phone, thumb hovering over the _call_ button. He should call her up and say he was in the area. They could meet up at some diner, and she'll show him around. It'd be awkward, but then it'll fall into a natural state because Beth somehow made everything better with her smiles and overall presence.

God, he missed her.

In the end, Daryl flung his phone on the coffee table and sighed.

He was afraid. She might have some boyfriend around her age or she might be too busy for a lowlife like him, busy building her life when his was in shambles ever since he was born.

However, because of her, his life pieced up together little by little. And even though he resorted to following Merle around again, it was a far cry from the so-called life he had before he met her.

"Fuck it," he muttered. He grabbed the phone and was about to press _call_ when Merle's number began flashing on the screen. "Damn it." _What does this asshole want?_

" _Meet her yet?"_ Merle asked on the other side.

"I was about to," Daryl lied. He knew that if he said the truth, Merle would tease him and then random blondes would appear at his front door instantly.

" _Tell her I said hi and if she — "_

All of a sudden, muffled music blared. Daryl looked up and perceived the noise was coming from next door. He scowled. There was no way in hell he was going to have to deal with some insensitive dick during his three weeks here.

" _Hey! Boy, you listenin' to — ?"_

"Got some shithead to deal with," Daryl hastily replied, ending the call.

He pocketed his phone and trudged out of his apartment. He turned left and stood in front of the door, music even louder. His scowl deepened.

Lifting his fist, Daryl was about to bang on the door before he saw a woman coming up the stairs with a bag of groceries. Her kids sped past him, shouting and giggling.

He sighed. He approached the woman and grabbed the groceries from her grasp.

"Which number ya live in?" he asked, ignoring her surprised look.

The woman pointed to the door across his. He saw the kids bouncing around and slamming the walls, making airplane noises.

 _Gotta deal with them brats too, damn_ , he thought.

Daryl stayed in front of her door, and the woman retrieved her groceries, thanking him.

"Ain't ya bothered by the racket?" he wondered.

The woman gave him a tired but content smile. "My kids are louder," she merely said. "Besides, she doesn't play it loud that long."

Trusting the woman's word, Daryl postponed giving his neighbor a piece of his mind and headed out to grab something to eat and hopefully find a temporary job.

—

Daryl had his head underneath the kitchen sink, cold water spilling nicely over his long locks and burning skin, when he heard the muffled music again.

Instantly, he turned the faucet off and dried his hair as fast as he could with a lying hand towel. He threw the towel away carelessly and went out the door.

Without hesitation, his fist banged on the door three times.

The music switched off, and his heightened hearing detected footsteps heading toward the door. He retreated his fist and took a step back, ready.

The door opened, and he wasn't ready anymore.

Beth Greene. His girlfriend — _ex_ -girlfriend.

(Actually, he didn't refer to her as his girlfriend because they were so much more than that.)

But here she was, after all these months traveling around Georgia with Merle. Her mesmerizing blue eyes stared up at him, and her soft lips opened in shock. But what didn't help him at all was the fact that she was wearing cotton shorts and an off-the-shoulder crop top, smooth midriff exposed. Long legs exposed. Her right shoulder exposed, one of the shoulders that he always loved kissing and biting …

"Daryl!" she gasped, and oh Lord, did he almost collapse from the sound of her sweet voice. "Wh — How — Y-You're here!"

Daryl willed his mouth to open. He willed for his vocal chords to start working. He willed for his brain to come up with something to say, but holy shit, for the first time this week, he was glad for this heatwave.

His Beth covered her mouth, and she grew teary-eyed, causing him to mentally freak out even more. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for not turning into his mental state when she bounded forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek settling perfectly on his chest.

Slowly, wordlessly, his calloused palms cupped her elbow and then slid upwards to her shoulders. He gently pushed her back to make sure this was actually the beautiful blonde he dated.

She smiled. It was.

Finally, his mouth opened.

"Merle says hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— Next chapter will be Beth's POV and longer._
> 
> _Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, it turned out her ex-boyfriend was still the same grumpy man.

Screw the 10-page report. Screw the incredibly long chapters she had to read. Beth would like to see anybody try to resist the temptation that was Daryl Dixon's arms.

_I can't believe I'm saying this_ , she thought, blue eyes transfixed on the biceps flexing as Daryl picked up the water gallon,  _but thank you, heatwave._

Quietly, the older man placed the gallon onto her water dispenser. He turned around and gestured to the dispenser.

"It's done," he said needlessly.

Beth smiled at his awkwardness. "I can see that," she teased. "Thank you."

He shifted from foot to foot. Beth patted the stool next to hers for him to sit. He hesitated and then proceeded to do so.

Beth assumed he was going to avoid contact, so she resumed staring at him, but then the suddenness of his gaze startled her. However, she didn't break the contact.

Afraid she might jump him any sooner, she began, "What're you doin' here, Daryl Dixon?"

"Merle," was all he said.

Disappointment came, but she didn't allow it to overpower the happiness. "I see. Where's he at?"

"Hell if I know. Probably smashed or somethin' equally stupid."

"Y'all ain't travelin' together anymore?"

"Nah, we are. Just doin' our own thing for now."

This time, Beth couldn't prevent the disappointment from affecting her. "So your stay is temporary?"

He continued staring at her before nodding.

_Wishful thinkin' isn't gonna do you any good, Beth. Learn from your mistakes._ "Oh," was all she said this time.

Another set of knocks came at her door. Beth jumped off the stool and headed toward the door. This time, she checked the peephole.

(The first time she didn't check because nobody had ever banged on her door while she played music. The knocks startled her, so she ripped open the door, ready to spew out apologies.)

Beth opened the door with a smile. "Hi Zach!" she greeted.

Zach's mouth opened ajar shamelessly. His eyes widened with his mouth and proceeded to appraise Beth from head to toe slowly.

_Crap_ , she thought. She grabbed her coat hanging from the hook and donned it. Her smiled turned sheepish.

"So! What brings you here?" she asked.

Zach snapped out of his gaping and answered her, "Um, uh, I was just — just here to remind you about the … um, this month's rent." His eyes darted nervous glances from Beth to something behind her.

"I paid already, but thank you for reminding me." Remembering Daryl, she turned her body to gesture toward him. "By the way, have you met Daryl?"

Once she faced Daryl, she was startled to see him standing behind her. She did not sense his closeness at all. His chest was inches away from her left shoulder.

His posture was tense. When Beth saw his eyes, they were filled with intimidation and possessiveness.

She faced Zach who was now appraising Daryl up and down just as he did with her earlier. The fear in his eyes disappeared, and awe replaced it. His mouth closed and open a few times before stuttering out a greeting.

Daryl merely stared at him.

Beth narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend now temporary neighbor. "Daryl, Zach said hi," she informed him.

He grunted in response.

The blonde-haired girl sighed, knowing that was all he was going to give. "Thank you again, Zach."

Zach nodded quickly, and Beth saw the awe increase before she closed the door. She peeled off the coat almost immediately because the sweat was gathering in the most uncomfortable places.

She whirled around to regard Daryl with arms crossed over her chest. "What was that about, Daryl Dixon?"

He stared down at her, and she realized the proximity between them. He seemed to have realized it as well because he sat back down on the stool. Beth followed and sat next to him. She faced him while he determinedly stared at the countertop, arms crossed over his chest as well.

Determinedly, as well, Beth tried not to look at his biceps — especially how the sweat pronounced them quite well.

"Well?" she prompted.

After a while he asked bitterly, "He always come to your apartment to remind you 'bout rent?"

She did her best to ignore his tone. "When I first moved in, Zach was kind enough to help me out with rent. His parents own this complex. I didn't have a job at the time, and so he said I could pay with what I got. Once I finally got a job, he made me pay only half of what I owed."

He snorted. "Maybe it's 'cause you answer the door lookin' like that."

Nope. She couldn't ignore that one. "Excuse me?"

He shifted in his stool, still not looking at her. "Ya heard me."

"I  _know_  what you're insinuatin', but I'm not goin' to say it because it'll show how much of an ass you're bein' right now." She glared at him. "Maybe you need to leave right now."

This time, he looked at her. Regret shone in his eyes.

But he was being cruel for nothing, and that was not okay. She will talk to him once her temper sizzles from the heat and his attitude.

So, she continued glaring at him until he left wordlessly.

Once the door shut, Beth placed her cheek on the surface again.

Her mind flashed to the possessiveness in Daryl's eyes.

Beth groaned. She couldn't deny it. Daryl's arms were impressive beyond compare, but this was the first time she saw a jealous Daryl. And it made her feel heated in ways the heatwave couldn't inflict upon her.

—

Daryl hadn't come by to apologize for his rudeness that day. Beth thought her workload from college and her job as a barista at her college's cafe would help distract her. Unfortunately, it didn't. She couldn't ignore the fact that her ex-boyfriend, whom she still loved deeply, was her neighbor.

She missed him. Incredibly so. Ever since she moved out to attend college, she was suffering from homesickness and, most especially, loneliness. She missed her family sincerely, but every time she thought of Daryl, all she wanted to do was burrow underneath the covers and listen to sad love songs.

Now he was here. Temporarily.

_Knock, knock._

Beth all but jumped off her couch, binder and textbooks falling on the floor. She checked the peephole and saw Daryl with a towel over his shoulder. She fixed herself up before opening the door.

Daryl was looking at her, hesitant.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Beth asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Plumbin's shit," he grumbled. "Can I use your shower?"

"I'm sorry, that didn't sound like an apology, Mr. Dixon."

He scowled at her when she said that.

She merely raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, relenting. "M'sorry, Beth." It was genuine, and she wasn't going to pester him about the reason behind his attitude. She knew already.

Beth nodded, smiling at him, and opened the door wider for him to enter.

Daryl stepped in and went to go the bathroom. When he opened the bathroom, she followed him inside. He looked at her, face incredulous.

"Damn, girl, you gonna watch or what?" he asked.

She giggled. "No," she replied. "I'm gonna brush my teeth. You mind?"

His cheeks flushed pink, and he mumbled, "Do what you want" before beginning to strip.

Beth obviously didn't think things through because her cheeks flushed as well. She spun and faced the sink to give him privacy.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before, but it was months since she'd been with him. Plus, even though he trusted her enough to see his scars, she wasn't going to blatantly stare at them.

She grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing.

"Shit," Daryl cursed on the other side of the shower curtain.

Beth spat in the sink. "What?" she called out.

"Forgot my stuff."

"Just use mine!"

"Hell fuckin' no. I ain't gonna come outta here smellin' like oranges and sunshine."

She tried her best not to spit out the contents in her mouth from laughter. "Awww, I smell like sunshine to you?" she teased playfully after spitting.

She heard him opening a bottle. "Just brush your damn teeth, girl."

This time, she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— Such a relief to write a lighthearted fic._
> 
> _Next chapter is the last one. I think. I dunno. It'll probably change._
> 
> _Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


End file.
